Little Women (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Little Women (2019). Logos Opening "LITTLE WOMEN" Closing Written for the Screen and Directed by Greta Gerwig Based on the Novel by Louisa May Alcott Produced by Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Produced by Denise Di Novi Robin Swicord Executive Producers Adam Merims Evelyn O'Neill Rachel O'Connor Arnon Milchan Director of Photography Yorick Le Saux Production Designer Jess Gonchor Editor Nick Houy, ACE Music by Alexandre Desplat Costume Designer Jacqueline Durran Casting by Francine Maisler, CSA Kathy Driscoll-Mohler Saoirse Ronan Emma Watson Florence Pugh Eliza Scanlen Laura Dern Timothée Chalamet Tracy Letts Bob Odenkirk James Norton Louis Garrel Jayne Houdyshell with Chris Cooper and Meryl Streep Columbia Pictures and Regency Enterprises present a Pascal Pictures production Crawl Art Cast Beer Hall Dancers Flannery Gregg Tony Tucker Joanne Caidor Rosario Guillen Jr. Margaret Clinton Weeks Alexander Jimenez Natalie Kurzava Gardiner Ball Dancers John Michael Winward Adrian Hoffman Stephen Tracey Ursprung Tyler Catanella Jenna Pollack Meghan Hornblower Elizabeth Dunn Danielle Pastuszak Shawn Fitzgerald Ahern Ellen Oliver Haley Grove Sydney Grant Moffat Ball Dancers Sayer Mansfield Jen Passios Juliana Utz Justin Genna Mathew Steele Preston Martin Taylor Jorgensen Nicholas Deyo Stunts Lindsey Pires James P. Gill Brooke Coleman Michael Paul Fennelly Christine Koesler Ashley Pynn Peter Wallack Unit Production Manager Adam Merims First Assistant Director Jonas Spaccarotelli Second Assistant Director Katie Valovcin First Assistant Editor Nicholas Ramirez Post Production Supervisor/VFX Producer Catherine Farrell VFX Supervisor Brian Drewes Production Supervisor Damiana Kamishin The rest is coming soon, so stay tuned. Production Assistants Eric Anderson Fabienne Annylusse Genevieve Bien-Aime Amanda Breen Connor Breen Chris Ciotoli Eric Crocombe Olivia Dibs Frankie Ferrari Brendan Flynn Terrion Harris Drew Hart Madeline Hofmaier Emmy Horton Angelica Marciano Matt Melia Dana Nelson Bryan O'Donnell Sophia Parella Luke Pastor Kimberly Scarsella Morgan Tansey Chas Tewksbury Cole Troisi Joe Vanderhoff Post Production Visual Effects by Zero VFX Compositors Bill Eyler Carmen Wong Davy Nethercutt Dennis Davis Randy Krueger Rob Liscombe Sarah Jones Stephen Schmidt Tom Zils Visual Effects by Crafty Apes Compositors Xinyue Cui Petar Tsonev Tiffany Chung Rafael Echegaray Ome Nguanprasert Thompson Conradi Victor Torres Patrick O'Keeffe Saeed Faridzadeh J Bush Simon McKelleget Alyssa Koncelik-Diemer Maxim Kornev Visual Effects by Instinctual Score Album on Sony Classical Music "Nocturne No. 5 in F sharp major, Op. 15, No. 2" Written by Frédéric Chopin "Polonaise for Violin and Orchestra in B flat major, D. 580" Written by Franz Schubert "Waltz Op. 9, D. 365, No. 16" Written by Franz Schubert Arranged by Colin Fowler "Waltz in A flat major, Op. 39, No. 15" Written by Johannes Brahms Arranged by Colin Fowler "String Quartet No. 12 in F major 'American' Op. 96, No. 3 Molto vivace" Written by Antonín Dvořák Performed by Škampa Quartet Courtesy of SUPRAPHON a.s. "L'Étincelle, Op. 20" Written by Louis Moreau Gottschalk Arranged by Colin Fowler "Mephistos Höllenrufe, Op. 101" Written by Johann Strauss II Arranged by Colin Fowler "La reine de Saba, Act II – Waltz" Written by Charles Gounod Arranged by Colin Fowler "Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, Op. 13, 'Sonata Pathetique,' No. 2: Adagio cantabile" Written by Ludwig van Beethoven "Come, Ye Disconsolate" Written by Thomas Moore "Sheep May Safely Graze" from "The Birthday Cantata, No. 208" Written by Johann Sebastian Bach Arranged by Colin Fowler "String Quartet No. 8, D. 112, III Menuetto: Allegro" Written by Franz Schubert "Papillons, Op. 2, No. 10: Waltz Vivo" Written by Robert Schumann "Kinderszenen, Op. 15, No. 1: Von fremden Ländern und Menschen" Written by Robert Schumann "5 German Dances, D. 90, No. 5 in C major" Written by Franz Schubert "Waltz D. 365, Op. 9, No. 6 in A flat major" Written by Franz Schubert "Lute Concerto in D major, RV 93, No. 2: Largo" Written by Antonio Vivaldi Arranged by Colin Fowler "Hart's Lancers Quadrille: La Lodoiska" Written by Josef Binns Hart Arranged by Colin Fowler "Hart's Lancer's Quadrille: La Finale" Written by Josef Binns Hart Arranged by Colin Fowler © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Monarchy Enterprises S.à r.l. and Regency Entertainment (USA), Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks to Meryl Streep's Fine Vintage Jewelry from Fred Leighton, New York The Towns of Concord, Harvard, Lancaster, Groton, Stoughton, Canton, Waltham, the Cities of Lawrence and Boston, and the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The Arnold Arboretum of Harvard University Special Thanks to and Filmed on Location at Fruitlands Museum in Harvard Massachusetts, Crane Beach, the Bradley Estate, all properties of The Trustees of Reservations. The Producers wish to thank Donald L. Saunders and Liv Ullmann Family and The D.L. Saunders Companies for allowing use of 101 Arlington Street, Back Bay, Boston, in the filming of this motion picture. The Gibson House Museum William Hickling Prescott House, The National Society of The Colonial Dames of America in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Filmed in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts This production participated in the New York State Governor's Office of Motion Picture and Television Development Post Production Credit Program This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09087) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits